Crow Shadow Demon
Crow Shadow Demons (魔神クロウシャドウ) are the most powerful of the small human sized Shadow Fiends. They are most noticeably feared for their quick reflexes, high constitution and sliding slash attack. Appearance Tan white, short muscular stature, it's head consists of a large fanged mouth with a large eyeball protruding out of it, eyes on their deltoids and knees, large spike talon appendages in place of their hands and feet. Abilities and Powers Agility: Crow Shadow Demons are speedy creatures, moving swiftly with acrobatic precision to match even a Ninja in speed and agility. They can dodge attacks and launch an aerial throw where they will perform an air juggle combo ending with a double drop kick that leaves their enemy spinning to the ground or wall. Heighten Sight: Shadow Fiends have an incredible sense of the world around them, Crow Shadows in particular have quick reflexes even for Shadow Fiends, making them incredibly hard to hit. This also makes it impossible for one to sneak up on a Shadow Demon to perform a stealth kill, even for a master stealth ninja. Spiked Appendages: Their attacks are all up close melee attacks with large spiked hands. These spikes are hard enough to match even the strongest swords in the world, giving them the ability to block and dual against enemies armed with bladed weapons. They are particularly feared for their sliding slash attack, where they will slide across the floor with their spiked hands slashing across the ground and flipping over any enemy caught in the sliding attack. Once flipped over the Crow Shadow Demon will violently punch it's spiked appendages into its enemy multiple times, making this a lethal and feared attack. Shadow Form: This ability lets the Shadow Demon disappear into a shadow on the ground, moving around as if they were "swimming underground", until the opportune moment where they will pop back up and strike at their enemy. History Ninja Gaiden Crow Shadow Demons are one of the more powerful fiends, once ruling over the human world, but sealed away in the Demon World along with their creator Vigoor, in an age long forgotten. Once united with the Dark Dragon Blade in the modern age, Vigoor was able to lift this seal and allow his Fiends to enter the human world once again. Due to their powerful nature, Vigoor was unable to transfer the Crow Shadows to the Human world early on, but near the peak of Vigoor's full power, Crow Shadow Demons started flooding into the human world, only to be put down by Ryu Hayabusa the sole surviving guardian of the Dark Dragon Blade and last descendant of the Dragon Linage that sealed the fiends in ancient ages long ago. Ninja Gaiden: Dragon Sword Like Ninja Gaiden, Crow Shadow Demons only appear in the later chapters of the game, often appearing alongside Red Bast Fiends as they try to kill Ryu Hayabusa. In Ninja Gaiden: Dragon Sword the fiends are trying to reignite the age of the fiends, an era where they ruled over the human world. And like the events 6 prior, the Crow Shadow Demons are unsuccessful and slain in combat by Ryu Hayabusa. Strategy *It's best to keep moving, since their lethal sliding attack bypasses your guard if you just stand there and block. *Almost all their strikes are guard break attacks, and can leave you vulnerable to their sliding attack. *Watch for vulnerable openings to attack even though they are harder to hit than the other shadow fiends, so try to kill one and use it's essence to chain to together Ultimate Techniques. *Counter attack while blocking and isolate with the Izuna Drop to get that first kill. *Use wall attacks to add more power into your attacks that will increase your chance of decapitating them. Gallery Enemy_Imp_White_118.jpg|NG1: Crow Shadow Fiends Category:Enemies Category:Fiends Category:Ninja Gaiden Enemies